


Heal my heart

by Mon_Alice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Lemon, M/M, Same Performer in Different Roles, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_Alice/pseuds/Mon_Alice
Summary: Oikawa necesitaban curar la fiebre de su corazón. Iwaizumi sería el Doctor que lo aliviará.❤Publicado en wattpad: 14.02.2021Publicado en AO3: 02.03.2021
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heal my heart

**Author's Note:**

> » R18+  
> » Esta historia transcurre en el tiempo del manga (durante las olimpiadas en que Oikawa juega para Argentina)  
> » One Shot participante en el cuarto desafío relámpago de Es De Fanfics  
> » Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Haruichi Furudate

Llegó apurado al edifico; con maletín en mano y una bata blanca colgando del brazo, subió al tercer piso por el elevador y no dudo en entrar al departamento. Tenía su propia llave, pero era como si estuviera ahí por primera vez.

—¿Oikawa? —llamó quitándose los zapatos por la entrada.

Había luz por la sala de estar, más no parecía haber nadie ahí. Al no tener respuesta abandonando el maletín por el sillón, y colocándose la bata avanzó en busca del dueño del lugar.

Lo encontró recostado en la cama de la habitación, con las luces apagadas, y los destellos de la noche colándose por la ventana de corridas cortinas.

—Oikawa —bisbiseo acercándose a lecho, pensando que tal vez estaba dormido.

Apenas se acomodó a su lado, Oikawa se removió bajo la delgada sabana guinda que le cubría, extendiendo sus manos para que se acercara más a él

—Te tardaste, Iwa-chan —dijo bajito, con una mano acariciando el rostro de su acompañante, y con la otra tanteando la tela de la blanca bata; sus dedos jugueteando por los pliegues—. Puedes apresurarte, necesito que mi Doctor me revise.

Sus labios acercándose peligroso, la respiración ardiendo, el corazón acelerado, era una sobredosis de amor.

—Recuestate, voy a recetarte algo bueno —su aterciopelada voz, rasposa pero melodiosa ponía a temblar a Oikawa, deseosos de ver a su Doctor en acción.

Iwaizumi dejó a Oikawa en la cama para poder desabrochar su pantalón y retirar su camisa. Lo hacía desesperado, de reojo veía moverse a su paciente, quizá en las mismas condiciones que él.

—Déjate la bata, el uniforme me vuelve loco —pidió levantando las caderas, despeinado su castaño cabello entre las sábanas mientras se restregaba en ellas.

Sus ojos café no se apartaban del torso desnudo del pelinegro, con la tenue iluminación resaltaban mejor los músculos de su abdomen, se marcaban mejor sus fuertes brazos.

Iwaizumi escuchó su pedido, y sonrió burlón volviendo a ponerse la bata. Su paciente era caprichoso.

—Voy a tener que revisarte, coopera conmigo si quieres que cure tu dolor —mencionó caminando a los pies de la cama, desde ese ángulo notaba mejor las largas y estilizadas piernas de Oikawa, fornidas pero frágiles.

—Mi cuerpo es todo suyo —dijo flexionando las rodillas, levantando la sábana que cubría su desnudez—. Apresúrese, Doctor, la fiebre me empieza a subir.

Eso bastó para encender a Iwaizumi. Trepó la cama, abriéndose paso entre las piernas de Oikawa, acariciando con sus toscas manos la piel contraría, desterrando la tela que les cubría, sus dedos marcaron un camino por los muslos. En un segundo los tomo para separarlos, no encontrando dificultad cuando el propio Oikawa extendió las piernas para dejarle mejor acceso. Orgulloso, el castaño le mostraba su erección; sonreía travieso, sus mejillas estaban rojas, la temperatura aumentaba.

—Creo que encontré el problema —dijo sonriendo de medio lado, antes de dar unos leves toques a la punta, para luego pasar su dedo índice por toda la extensión hasta la base, robando así unos suspiros del contrario—. Veo que estuviste jugando antes de que yo llegara, o no estarías así —señalo al notar el pre-semen envolviendo el falo ajeno.

Oikawa no le da respuesta; suspiraba pesado, arqueaba un poco la espalda y gemía bajito; estaba necesitado.

Iwaizumi lo sabía, desde que recibió su llamado para una visita domiciliaria pudo escuchar sus gemidos al otro lado del teléfono. Ahora podía ver la entrada de Oikawa dilatada, preparada y húmeda, no necesitaba poner un dedo ahí para saber que entraría a la perfección; estaba listo.

Se relamió los labios y prefirió ir a jugar con sus testículos, tocar ese lugar entre ellos y su entrada que ponía a jadear a Oikawa. Presionó con su pulgar derecho, moviéndolo en suaves círculos, mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba la pierna del castaño, obligándolo a mantener sus piernas abiertas.

—Iwa-chan —suspiró sujetándose de las sábanas, moviendo las caderas en leves embestidas.

Iwaizumi aprovechó eso para darle una probada al pene erecto de Oikawa; con su boca chupó y lamió el falo arrancando más suspiros ahogados del contrario. Su garganta era profunda, y Oikawa no tardó en enredar sus dedos por su corto cabello. Rogando por más pero sin poder hablar, los gemidos se volvieron la única melodía que podía oír Iwaizumi.

Pronto Oikawa no fue el único con una erección, e Iwaizumi necesitaba alivio también. Dejó entonces su felación, soltó las piernas ajenas y se apuró a quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba; en tiempo recordó encontró los preservativos en el cajón del mueble junto a la cama, y volvió junto a Oikawa. Apoyado en sus rodillas, quedó desnudo bajo la bata de doctor entreabierta, mostrando su pene erecto, con el grosor justo que le gustaba al castaño.

—Mi Doctor —jadeó hambriento, sediento por lo que seguía.

—En un segundo lo tendrás —prometió bajo la atenta mirada de chocolate claro.

Oikawa suspiraba. Era una dosis pesada, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarla toda dentro de él. De noche y por la mañana, Oikawa lo quería así, seguiría las indicaciones para aliviar su fiebre del corazón.

Iwaizumi paso sus brazos por las corvas de Oikawa para que sus piernas quedaran al aire, entonces se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó la contraría. Al fin le regalo un beso húmedo, profundo, que Oikawa no dudo en corresponder. Con la respiración agitada, el castaño se sujetó de la bata y tiró fuerte de ella cuando el pene de Iwaizumi rozo su entrada. Como besándola, se posó al filo de su piel.

El beso termino para que Iwaizumi pasará a morder el sensible cuello de Oikawa, chupando su piel y aspirando su caluroso aroma. Entonces empezó a embestir lento, ya deseoso por poseerlo. Sus caderas alineadas, el cuerpo de Oikawa no le ponía resistencia, sin dificultad penetró la intimidad del castaño, yendo profundo ambos se tensaron cuando la unión se consumó.

Sentirse dentro de Oikawa le arrancó pesados jadeos de la garganta, su húmedo recibimiento, cálido y acogedor sobre su polla le mareaba, pero se sentía tan bien.

Era tan caluroso tener a Iwaizumi en su interior; Oikawa podía sentirlo todo dentro de él, el grosor de su carne empujando su piel, estirándola para amoldarla a su tamaño. Ni siquiera le dolía, el sudor frío se pegaba a su piel y el deseo de mover sus caderas no se lo podía aguantar.

—¿Puedes ir más profundo? —pidió en un suspiro. Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Iwaizumi repartió unos besos más por el cuello de Oikawa, acomodó mejor las rodillas de castaño para no lastimarlo, las llevó a sus hombros y las dejó ahí, luego le entregó un beso fugaz por los labios, y otro más por su respingada nariz. Una suave estocada por parte de Iwaizumi hizo suspirar a Oikawa; los ojos verde olivo admiraban las expresiones de éxtasis que provocaba: la boca entreabierta, jadeante, los ojos de chocolate nublados de un brillo lascivo, el cabello húmedo pegándose en su frente, y las mejillas encendidas de vivo rojo.

No pudo esperar más, movió las caderas para follarlo. Adelante y atrás, la cama temblaba, los gritos se mezclaban en dos voces; ruegos de placer pidiendo más, el aroma a antiséptico quedó opacado por el sexo.

—Iwa...

Los suspiros de Oikawa llenaban a Iwaizumi de placer, le sonroja las mejillas, y le impulsa más profundo dentro de su cuerpo.

Las manos desesperadas de Oikawa se ciñen a los fuerte brazos de Iwaizumi, bajo su tacto siente como se tensan, con la yema de sus dedos recorre la tela que cubre la piel y tira de ella hasta desvelar un ápice de ella. En todo ese rato no deja de suspirar cada vez que el pene de Iwaizumi entra con fuerza; puede sentirla rozar por su vientre, el cosquilleo acumulándose próximo al clímax.

En una danza violenta de miel, Iwaizumi besa los sedientos labios de Oikawa. Penetra una y otra vez su cuerpo, llega a tocar en su interior ese cálido lugar que enloquece al de cabellos y ojos castaños. La desesperación desaparece y es reemplazada por el placer; Iwaizumi respira profundo enfrentando su aliento con el de Oikawa cuando lo ve correrse. Es entonces que el interior de Oikawa se vuelve más estrecho, más confortable; de todos modos no deja de moverse, le sostiene fuerte de las caderas para embestir tan fuerte como puede. No le da tregua, lo hace gritar desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras las fuerzas se le escapan.

Iwaizumi suspira y su ansiado orgasmo llega. Toda su semilla se vertió en el interior de Oikawa, quedando atrapada por el látex.

La bruma de la pasión sigue en el aire, mientras la tensión en sus cuerpos se relaja, los suspiros cansados lo inundan todo.

—Voy a salir —anuncia con la voz rasposa antes de soltar las piernas de Oikawa y abonando su cuerpo para deshacerse del preservativo.

El castaño no le responde, pero lo siente alejarse luego de soltar sus piernas en la cama. Oikawa tiene acalambrados los músculos, pero aún así su cuerpo esta relajado, su corazón contento y la fiebre de amor apaciguada. Todo gracias a él: su Iwa-chan.

—Iwa-chan, ¿te quedaras a dormir? —preguntó rodando por la cama, no podía apartar sus ojos del vigoroso hombre desnudo que se movía por la habitación en busca de su ropa.

—Si, pero me iré temprano. En la mañana tengo entrenamiento con el equipo nacional —decía mientras levantaba sus pantalones y doblaba la bata para dejar todo sobre una silla.

—Entonces ven a la cama y abrázame ya —adormilado demandaba por su amante.

Iwaizumi bufa burlón sabiendo que cumpliría el capricho de Oikawa, no podía decirle que no a nada de lo que le pedía: primero le llevaba el desayuno y la cena a la cama, y ahora había comprado una bata de Doctor para cumplir una fantasía, ¿qué tan mal había caído por él? No había remedio para eso ya.

Cuando terminó de acomodar todo, Iwaizumi volvió para abrazar a Oikawa; se acurrucó a su lado y se dejó abrazar por él; envolviéndose por el calor de su cuerpo, le mimo con ligeros y tiernos besos. Eran apenas unos días los que llevaban compartiendo sus noches, un tiempo que duraría poco, porque después de las olimpiadas, Oikawa volvería con su equipo a Argentina, y él se quedaría en Japón. Su relación volvería a ser a la lejanía. 

Cada segundo juntos contaba, no les importaba el mañana.


End file.
